ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW One Night Stand: Brawltober Fest II
Card DXW Global Television Championship Guys © vs. Guildias Nikki Wong vs. Balalaika Bobby Santiago w/Lori Loud & Bad Luck Fale & ??? vs. The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole & Roderick Strong) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Rory Mercury & Peni Parker © vs. The Mastersons (Jen Masterson & Courtney Masterson) Hardcore Match for the DXW Hardcore Championship Killer Croc © vs. Graverobber Ryo Hazuki vs. ??? Results *3. The match was made when Joe Higashi and Gladion were brawling with each other from backstage to the ringside. Higashi tosses Gladion in the ring and they continue to brawl as the officials are breaking them up. Adrenaline General Manager Dario Cueto ask them to stop the brawl and made an impromptu match between the two of them due to the events during Ash Ketchum's Alola League Championship celebration on DXW Unleashed #108. After the match, Higashi hits Gladion from out of nowhere with a Knockout Blow then locks him up with Cross Armbreaker until the crowd explodes as Wolf Hawkfield arrives to the ring and breaks up the hold, then hits Higashi with a Belly-to-Belly Slam then locks him up with a Sleeper Hold with Body Scissors to make him pass out. Wolf Hawkfield then helps Gladion up and raises his arm up with a standing ovation. *4. After the match, Erik Killmonger & Guildias jumps Killer Croc from out of nowhere and beats him up, then Killmonger hits Killer Croc with a Big Boot, and Guildias knocks Killer Croc down to the head with his cane. Killmonger allows Graverobber to make a pinfall victory to become the new Hardcore Champion. Afterward, Graverobber retreats with his title as Guildias kicks Killer Croc to the gut and walks out with Erik Killmonger. *5. Kabal Hakubi made his return as the newest member of the Bullet Club. *6. After the match, Alina Valentina & Molotov Cocktease rushes to the ring and jumps Nikki Wong from behind as the crowd boos at them. Alina, Molotov, & Balalaika are ganging up on Nikki until the crowd cheers as Jen Masterson & Courtney Masterson rush to the ring for Nikki's aid and the Russian Revolution retreats. Jen shouts at Russian Revolution as Courtney attending Nikki Wong. *7. Guys go for Prison Bars, but Guildias pushes him to the corner, but he accidentally knocks the referee Red Shoes out. Guildias grabs his cane and hits Guys with it. Guildias grabs a cat collar and puts it on Guys' neck and goes for My Sweet Myuca until the crowd cheers as Killer Croc rushes from the crowd to the ring and hits Guildias from behind and hits him with End of Days followed by Crocodile Bomb. As Erik Killmonger & Graverobber rushes to ringside, but Killer Croc soars them with a suicide dive over the top rope then walks out. Back in the ring, Guys tries to help the referee Red Shoes up, but Guildias jumps Guys from behind and hits him with My Sweet Myuca to make a pinfall, but Red Shoes was still down. Guildias hops out of the ring to get Guys's DXW Global Television Championship belt until Lusca, who's in the front row, pops up from out of nowhere and sucker punches him as the crowd explodes. Lusca tosses Guildias back in the ring, and Guys hit Guildias with Prison Bars as the referee Red Shoes gets up, and Guys locks Guildias up with Incarceration Lock to make him pass out. After the match, Guys takes the cat collar off and puts it around Guildias's neck as Paige Logan, Lusca, & Jose arrives to the ring to celebrate with Guys to close the show. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Joe Highasi was pissed of Wolf Hawkfield messing into his business, so Higashi challenge Hawkfield against him at Thanksgiving Takeover. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2019